neoslavicfandomcom-20200214-history
IE words
Rules * ₁e, ₂e-, ₃e- > e, o, ~o * e₁, e₂, e₃- > ɛ, a, ~a Solution * (__!TI?G!L_M) ves-: ↓vositi "to clothe", veste "garment?", →↑vesti " to wear, to be dressed \\ put on" * (__!TI?G!L_M) sve₂d-: svad +k "sweet; pleasant", soln\sold? "salty", sole "salt", cokor\cokr? "sugar" * (_B!TI?G!LKM) sveid-: svidti "to sweat", svoid "sweat", ?svìdr? "sweaty" * (__!T_?G!LkM) te₂g-: tagti "to touch" * (_B!__A_!__M) les-, (__!___G!Lk_) lez-: lecti~ "to read, ..?", kitti "думать \\ считать", lik "face", broj "..." * (_B!_I_G!LKM) sen-: sen\sɛn "old::new", star "old::young" * (_B!_I__!LKM) deiv-: div "god", dik "wild", bog "wealth~" * (SB!_I_G!l_M) je₁-ro-: jɛro~ "year", vesna "spring", lɛto "summer", god "suitable (time)", rok "fate, ..?" Uncertain: * (_S!_ia_!LKM) tout-e₂ \ teut-e₂: tuta\teuta "people; land" * ₂eug- "to grow\increase", zeus\?geus "to taste\?" B ḇeg- "to break" -- B: ? "end" -- IE: ~begti "to break" ḇer- -- S: ~berti -- IE: berti "to bring, carry, bear, give fruit, take, flow, give birth" ḇre₂-ter- -- S: ~brater \ bratr \ brat "brother" -- B: ~brate \ ~brale "brother" -- IE: brater \ ..? "brother" C cei- (_B!_I?_!L_M) cei-v- -- B: civa "wife" -- IE: civ- "dear, precious, friendly, M married couple, household" cei- -- S: coimja "servants, family, members", coimin "slave" -- B: ~coime \ ..? "members, family", ~cimin? "servants, household" -- IE: cel- \ *cel₁- -- B: cìlti "tp become warm", cìlt "warm" -- IE: ~cìlɛti "be warm", cìlt "warm" celₓ- -- B: colti "to freeze clot", colt "cold" clei- -- B: ~cliti "support, lean, erect", ~cliɛti "lean, rest against" -- IE: ? "lean, hand over, sleep" cel- -- IE: celmę "cover", celm "helmet" cer₂- -- ... :> head, top, brain com -- S: сън- -- IE: kon- \ kom- \ ko- crop- -- S: crop -- IE: crap "shed, sty, roof" D (_B!_I__!LKM) deiv- -- (_B!_I__!LKM) deivo- "BILKM god, heavenly, idol, demon, ..?" -- (_B!_I__!L__) deiviₓ "BIL goddess" ~*ḏom̱- -- S: domti "to blow" -- B: domti "blow" -- IE: domti "blow, breathe, swell [up]" ḏeq- -- S: gegti "to burn" -- B: degti "burn" -- IE: ~degti "to burn, warm" ḏerₓḇ- -- S: dorb "box" -- B: derbti "work, walk fast, toil", dorb "work, deed" -- IE: ~derbti "to perish, be damaged, spoil, go bad, be killed, die, sew, tie, join" d.nẕve₂- \ *d.nẕu₂- -- S: ęzyk \ lęzyk "tongue, language" -- B: ęzye \ ~lęzye ?(ęzve \ lęzve)? "tongue" -- IE: dęzva \ zędva \ lęzva "tongue" ḏ.ẕm-on- \ *men-u- -- S: mongie "man" -- B: ... \ zmong "man" -- IE: ... "man, being" d.rs- -- B: d.rsti "shit" -- IE: d.rsd "excrement" demₓ₂- -- S: dom "house" -- IE: demti "to build, make solid\steady, ...", dom \ dem "build, stature" demc₂- -- IE: demti "to tame, overpower, subdue, restrain oneself, press, oppress, bind" ~*dens- -- IE: ~densti "to teach, instruct", ~denst "able" derc- -- IE: ~dercti "to see, look", d.rct "visible, bright" ~*dreuₓs- -- S: drysnǫti "sleep" -- IE: ~drysɛti "become slow, drowse" E (__!____g?!LKM) ₂ed -- Meaning: "g?LKM to, LM towards, LM by, KM with, g?M at, up to, into, against, near, in, from" -- Forms: ..? ₂ep- -- B: ~op \ ~ùp "stream, brook" -- IE: op "water, river", ~opn\~obn "river" ₂en-tero- -- S: ... -- B: ontor \ onter \ ontr "second, other" -- IE: ontor \ onter? "other, second" ₂eug- -- B: ugti "grow" -- IE: ~ugti "increase, augment, grow, ..." ₃euz- \ *₃eug- "to cold" -- B: uzti "become cold" -- IE: uzt? \ uxt? \ ..? "cold, ineffective" ₁ec- -- B: ecva "mare" -- IE: ecva "mare" \ ecv \ ec "horse" ₁en \ ₁.n "in" -- S: ùn_ -- B: in_ \ en_ -- IE: in_ \ en_ \ ene ₂eu₂- -- S: uj "дядя по матери; ..?" -- B: ~avin "maternal uncle", ~ave "uncle" -- IE: ov \ ~y "grandfather, great-grandfather", ~uj "grandchild, grandson, granddaughter", ~avǫtr "uncle, uncle", "maternal uncle", avia "grandmother" ₂eiḏos "firewood" -- IE: ~oid "ardor, jealousy, building, temple, bonfire" ₂ei- \ ₂ei-vo- "age" -- IE: ? "age, period, life" ₁e₁q- \ *₁eq- -- IE: ~ɛgti\~egti "to drink" ₂ent- -- IE: ǫt "border, edge", ǫtie "at the end, set against, opposed to; end, extreme" ₃ep- \ *₂ep- -- IE: ~op "work, action", ... ₁es- ₁s.nt-io- -- IE: sǫtie \ ... "true, real" ₂et-no- -- IE: otno "season, period of the year" ₂euₓ \ ₂eu- \ ₁euₓ- -- IE: uti\euti "to protect, help, care", uɛti\euɛti "be well", ut\eut? "easy" ₂evi- "bird" -- S: ajo "egg" -- IE: avjo~ "egg" ₂eus- -- B: usra "dawn" -- IE: ~ùs \ us \ usra "dawn, Easter" ₂ez- -- IE: ozti "to drive, lead" :> ozr "field, field" G qer- # verbs: -- IE: goriti "warm" # qrno- \ ... -- S: g.rn "..." -- IE: gorn \ gern "fire", g.rn \ g.rne "heat, [glow, hot time]" # qermo- \ ... -- B: gorm "heat, warmth" -- IE: gorm\germ "warm : тёплый", gorm\germ "heat, glow : тепло" ǧr₂-u-to- -- B: gryt "heavy" -- IE: gryt "..." gerḇ- -- S: gerb \ gerbj "cut off piece" -- IE: gerbti "to catve, write" . .n- -- IE: ìn- \ on-? "not, un-, -less" .nḏero- -- IE: ìnder \ onder? "lower, under" J (SB!_I_G!l_M) je₁-ro- -- Meaning: "IlGM year, lamb, spring, heat time, season, time, hour, ..?" -- Forms: jɛr-, SG jɛra, SM jɛro, jɛr je₁-ro- \ ... -- S: "spring" -- IE: ~jɛro \ jɛra "year, time, hour" K ǩ.rmi- "worm" -- S: kìrme -- B: kìrme -- IE: kìrme ǩrei₂- "to buy, exchange" -- S: kriti, krinǫti -- IE: ... M mein- -- S: moiniti "to think, reckon, say, remember" -- IE: moiniti "to think, mean, intend, belive, mention, say", mina "inclination", ~moina "opinion, intention", kommoin merz- -- morz \ morza \ ... "boundary, border, edge, territory, ..." N ni- -- (__!_I?_!__M) ni-tero- "b IM down, b I down-downwards" L leiǩ- "оставлять" -- S: ... -- B: likti "класть, ставить", otloik "остаток" -- IE: ~likti "оставлять; ..?", otìloik "достаток, изобилие", loik "остальной" (_B!__A_!__M) les- -- meaning: "BAM gather, BA to pick, BM to pick up, BM to collect, BM to read, BM select, to peck, to count, ..?" -- BAM les-, B lositi ₁leuḏ- -- IE: leudti "to grow, go out, go, come" ₁leuḏ-i- -- IE: leude "people, men, ..." (__!___G!Lk_) lez- -- Meaning: "GL to collect, to gather, to read, to count, ..?" P ped- -- B: ped "footstep, foorprint, sheaf, foot-sole, track, bundle, armful, ploughshare", ~pedati "to leave footmarks" -- IE: ped \ ~pod "footstep, footprint, track, floor, ground" tpelₓ- -- B: p.le "castle, fortress" -- IE: p.l \ pole "stronghold, city, wall, fortress, state" per- -- S: per "..." -- B: per "[over]" -- IE: pere \ ~pore "around, about, through" prec- -- S: prociti "to ask, to beg charity", proc ":: просьба" -- B: "to ask, demand, marriage; offer", prociti, pircti-percu -- IE: "question", "to ask, inquire, demand, beg", prcsk-ti, precn-ti, prec-, procn pel₁-u- -- IE: pel \ pol \ p.l "many" (_B!TI?G!L_M) pot- -- B: pot- "husband" -- IE: pot- "TIG husband, lord\ruler" p₂-ter- -- S: ~bata "отец, старший брат, брат, ..." -- IE: poter \ ..? "father" pro- pro, pra, pro- -- S: ~pro- "through", ~pra- "through" -- B: ~pro ~"by, through", ~pra- ~"pre-, fore-, between", ~pra ~"through, along, past" -- IE: ~pro ~"before, forwards, forth", ~pra ~"front of, before; for", ~pro- ~"before, previous" protero- -- IE: proter \ protor "further, front, earlier, ..." R ₁re₁- \ *₁.r₁- *₁er₁- "to row" -- B: irti :> ~irtlo "oar" -- IE: rɛti :> rɛdlo "oar, rudder" ₂ro₁ḏ- -- S: raditi -- B: raditi "show, indicate, demonstrate" -- IE: raditi "talk, think, speak" ₓret- \ ₓret₂- -- ... K, ?L (_B!_I__!LKM) ₓrot- \ ₓrot₂- -- BIKM rot, L rota -- "BLKM wheel, (B 3+:cart, I 2wheeled war chariot, I chariot), circle, ring, disc" (__!____g?!LKM) ₂ed -- Meaning: "g?LKM to, LM towards, LM by, KM with, g?M at, up to, into, against, near, in, from" -- Forms: ..? ₓrot- -- B: rot "wheel, ring", plural "cart" -- IE: rot \ rota "wheel, 2-wheeled war chariot" ₓre₁- \ ₓ.r₁- \ ₂.r₁- ~"to count" or ₓre₁ḏ- "to bring in order, arrange" -- IE: rɛti "think", ~irt \ ~rɛt "determined, counted", action "account, reason", ortia "couting, explanation, number, talk, reasoning, speech" ₂rei(ₓ) "to count, carefully" (<~ ₂.r₁ei- < ₂re₁- "to count") +> ₂reiḏ- -- IE: rim \ ridm "number, count, account, calculation, payment", ~inrìt "countless" ₂reiḏ- \ ₓreiḏ- (<+ *₂rei- "to arrange" ) -- B: ridti "put in order", roid "ready" -- IE: ridt \ roid? \ ..? "arranged, prepared; simple, easy, flat, quick" (ₓ)rek- "to set in order", "to speak", "определять; располагать; устраивать" -- S: rekti -- IE: "arrange, repat, change, calculate, word" ₃rez- ₃rez- -- IE: rezti "to rule, extend, stretch, up, stoke a fire, cover" ₃rēz-s \ *₃rez-m "ruler, king" -- IE: raze? \ raz? "ruler, king" ₂rtco- -- IE: .rkc \ orkt \ ort \ ... "bear" S seǩ- "to follow, accompany" -- B: sekti "to follow, go after" -- IE: ... "to follow, after, accompany, see" (_B!_I_G!LKM) sen- -- Meaning: "BGIKM old, earlier, previous, stale, of last year, old man, elder" -- Form: BIGK j:sen, ..? se₂ul \ *se₂un -- S: -- B: -- IE: skerₓ- -- B: skìrti "to cut" -- IE: skerti "to cut, separate, shear, sever, divide" (__!TI?G!L_M) sve₂d- \ ..? -- IE: "TIGLM sweet, IGL pleasant, ..?" (_B!TI?G!LKM) sveid- -- svid-: B svidti "to sweat" -- svoid-: "ILM sweat", GLK "sweat" -- other: "TIM to sweat" svep- -- S: sùpati, sùpnǫti, sùpn ~"sleep, dream" -- B: ~svopn "dream" -- IE: ~svepti \ ~sùpti "to sleep", svopiti "cause to sleep", svepn \ svopn \ sùpn "sleep, dream" sam-nḏ- -- IE: somnd "sand" semₓ- \ *sem- -- IE: som \ soma "year, season, summer" :> s*m*r*? "summer" seǩ- "to follow" -- IE: sokie \ sokoj? \ sokaj? "companion, friend, man, hero" seu- -- IE: ~sovo "juice" sne₁ur- \ ... -- IE: ~sneur "sinew, nerve" som- -- S: сън-, су- -- B: som-, sem- -- IE: som-, sem-? som-ₓo- -- ~som "same, and the same" T (__!T_?G!LkM) te₂g- (T t₂g-, L t₂ng-, G tet₂g-, ..?) -- "TLM to touch, GM take, to ~seize, ..?" ters- tors-eie- -- IE: torsiti "to make thirsty\dry, dry, wipe, wither, dry up" treb- -- B: traba "farmhouse, hut, hovel" -- IE: treba \ trb "village, town, farmland, isolated\small settlement, group, crowd" tep- verbs: -- S: topiti "топить, плавить, ..?", tepl -- IE: "heat, glow" "hot" "heat" "be hot\warm", "to become hot" "make hot, create warmth" (_S!_ia_!LKM) tout-e₂ \ teut-e₂ -- Meaning: "BKM people, BK land, civitas\city\community, region-district, tribe, nation" -- Forms: BLK tuta, lkM teuta (s)teg- -- B: stog \ stoge? "roof" -- IE: tog \ stog "roof, house", togie "deck", tegti \ stegti "to cover" V ₁veḇ- -- IE: vebti "to weave, fetter" vei₁- -- S: voj ~"warrior" -- B: viti "chase" -- IE: ~viti "pursue" (__!TI?G!L_M) ves- -- vos-eie-: "IM to clothe, to dress" -- ves-ti-: "IL garment, cloth\clothes" -- other: "TIG to be dressed, TIG to wear, TIG to put on, IG cloth\clothes, I clothing, I garment, T to get dressed" (_B!____!L_M)₂v.rḏ-~ -- Meaning: "BLM word, name" -- Forms: BM v.rd, vord, L verd vreic- -- B: ric \ rica "wrist, knuckle" -- G: ric? "instep" veg- "to spin, wave" -- ... :> ₁ven- -- IE: ? ":: bed, place, battlefield" veǩ- "to say, utter" -- ... :> voice, word, call ver₁- -- IE: ~vevorti "to find", ~verti "take prisoner" verz- -- IE: verz \ vorz "work, labor, of art, active, act" veẕ- -- S: vezti "to convey, lead, cart, ~carry" -- B: vezti "convey, lead" -- IE: vezti "to carry, convey, drive, lead, move, lift, weigh, bring", ~voz "cart", vezte "weight" veẕ- -- IE: vezn \ vozn "wagon" vol₁- -- S: voliti -- IE: voliti "to choose" v.rm- -- S: vìrmjo "insects" -- B: vorm "mosquito", ~vìrmjo "red" -- IE: ~vìrme "worm, snake", ~vìrm "wood-worm", ~vìrmia "snake" vre₁- -- IE: rɛt "herd, troop" Z ~*ẕvel- -- S: zùl -- B: ... -- IE: ... zer₂- -- IE: zerǫt "old, old man, man, infirm, man, freeman" zeus- -- zeusti "to taste like, be pleased, trial, select" Other "eleven" * B: ~inolik * IE: ~oinolip -ter: -- (__!_I__!LKM) ₁.nter "ILKM between, ..." -- (S_!_I_G!L_M) ₁enter "I+L+M internal\interior\inner, GM intestines, ..." -- (_B!_I__!L_M) ₂enter "ILM other, BIM second, ..." Unsorted * seẕ-e- "to overpower, possess" * IE: jùgo "yoke" :> jugie "draft animal" * IE: jecte \ jekte "people, tribe, nation, race, confession" * IE: oiv \ iv? "lifetime, time, eternity period of time, long time, age" * IE: oj "ore, copper, brass" * IE: oxi- "axe, trowel" * IE (*viₓ-ro-): vir "man, hero, human" * IE (*ḏẕm-on-): dzmon \ dzmo? "man" <: "earth, land" * IE (*ẕeu- "to pour"): zeuti "to pour, offer a libation, shed, smelt" * pirt "брод, мост", port "убежище" * prob "excellent, good" Meaning relation * read: recite, sing, call; count, esteem; gather, collect, pick * count: think, consider, reckon, recall, recite (nouns: calculation, account, number, reason); value, esteem; settlement, set, fix, [arrange] На разбор * ПИЕ *r̥ḱso- * борода\подбородок (:: B smakras; B zods) OO -- qer: grɛti\gorɛti-gɛriti -- teǩ: tekti-tokiti -- peǩ: pekti-pokt -- veḏ: vedti-voditi -- veẕ: vezti-voziti -- leḡ: legti-logiti -- vel: velɛti-volja -- mer: merti-moriti OA -- ḏeq: degùte-daglj -- ver: vìrɛti-variti -- pel: polɛti-paliti -- vel: vìlna-valiti -- mer: mìrɛti-mar AA -- ḇouₓ: byti-baviti -- nouₓ: nyti-naviti -- perₓ?: ...-pariti -- sed: sɛdti-saditi -- vrɛz: rɛzati-raziti -- leẕ: lɛzti-laziti (?loza) ... -- ḏou~: daviti -- sek: sɛkti -- soǩ: sokiti